Nuclear Winter
Nuclear Winter is the second add-on for Fallout 76, adding a new battle royale gamemode and endgame team dungeons. Plot The add-on focuses on the other vaults in Appalachia, other than Vault 76 and the fate of their residents. The player character can relive the last days of Vault 51 as they attempt to claim the title of vault overseer vault's supercomputer, through a battle royale-style game mode. In this mode, players attempt to survive as long as possible before "the Nuclear Storm"Bethesda's full name for "The Storm" in the Nuclear Winter changelogs (a ring of fire) closes in, killing their opponents if necessary. The player character can also explore inside Vault 94, teaming up with others to fix an emergency that would otherwise destroy the vault. Characters Creatures Robots and computers * Automated turret ** NW machinegun turret * Miss Nanny ** Ms. Maid * Mister Handy ** Mr. Handyman * Sentry bot ** Whitespring elite security force Locations * Vault 51 interior * Vault 63 interior * Vault 94 interior * Vault 96 interior Items Armor and clothing Weapons * 10mm submachine gun * Combat shotgun * Pump action shotgun * Acceptable Overkill * Disorderly Conduct * Meat cleaver * Mechanic's Best Friend * Red fireworks mine * Salt of the Earth * Tenderizer * Whistle in the Dark Consumables Miscellaneous items Junk * Bulk ammo scrap * Legendary module * Scrap this at a scrapbox * Vault 94 steel * Gift wrap Plans * Plan: Super mutant grill * Plan: Surprised jack o'lantern * Plan: Thorn armor left arm * Plan: Thorn armor right arm * Plan: Thorn armor left leg * Plan: Thorn armor right leg * Plan: Thorn armor chest piece * Plan: Ultracite jet pack * Plan: Vault Boy jack o'lantern * Plan: Vault door jack o'lantern * Plan: Vault-Tec jack o'lantern }} Recipes * Recipe: Chally's feed * Recipe: Tato salad Holodisks and notes Keys and passwords World objects Quests Features * Vault raids * Nuclear Winter (mode) * Overseer rank Patches * Patch 1.2.0.15: Added Nuclear Winter battle royale gamemode in pre-beta. * Patch 1.2.0.24: Bug fixes and game balancing, Nuclear Winter beta. * Patch 1.2.0.26: Atomic Shop adjustments. * Patch 1.2.1.18: Bug fixes and power armor improvements. * Patch 1.2.1.26: Survival mode hotfix/design changes. * Patch 1.2.1.32: Added limited-time Primal Cuts and Meat Week event quests. * Patch 1.2.2.9: Added Vault raids, display cases, Nuclear Winter "choose your perks" system/overseer tickets. * Patch 1.2.3.9: Added Nuclear Winter Morgantown map, Public Events, and design and balance updates. * Patch 1.2.3.13: Bug fixes * Patch 1.2.4.6: Added the Mischief Night Seasonal event, color-coded item rarities and limited-time Halloween-themed rewards. * Patch 1.2.5.8: Number of improvements and bug fixes. * Patch 1.2.6.2: Includes a number of limited-time holiday events and activities. Video Gallery FO76NW Roadmap.png|Summer 2019 roadmap FO76NW Nuclear Winter Teaser.png|Nuclear Winter gamemode teaser FO76NW Launcher background.png|Launcher background Fo76 NuclearWinter CharacterProgression.jpg|Nuclear Winter snallygaster Fo76 NuclearWinter CustomizedLooks.jpg|Atomic shop items Fo76 NuclearWinter Nuke.jpg|Nuke detonation Fo76 NuclearWinter Rewards.jpg|Hellfire power armor skin Fo76 NuclearWinter Vault51.jpg|Vault 51 exit Fo76 NuclearWinter CAMP.jpg|Nuclear Winter C.A.M.P. Fo76 NuclearWinter EndofMatch.jpg|Nuclear Winter match summary Fo76 NuclearWinter Looting.jpg|Large supply crate Fo76 NuclearWinter TeamEngagement.jpg|Team engagement Fo76 NuclearWinter VaultExterior.jpg|Vault 51 exterior Fo76 NuclearWinter Vista.jpg|Nuclear Storm Fo76 NuclearWinter ZAX.jpg|Vault 51 ZAX unit Category:Nuclear Winter es:Nuclear Winter fr:Nuclear Winter ru:Nuclear Winter